Something Different
by linakar
Summary: Soul x Maka After living and working with Maka for so long, Soul begins to notice something different.
1. Chapter 1 Ordinary, Yet Different

**Soul x Maka**

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Soul Eater.

~Uhh, I've obviously never written a fanfic before, so…. I'm probably not that good! XD

Note: Words in italics are Soul's thoughts unless they're in quotations. (:

**Chapter One: **

* * *

Soul opened his eyes to see the bright sunshine seeping into his room through the plain window beside his bed. He could already smell the sweet aroma of Maka's scrumptious breakfast. Soul sat up and stretched broadly. He proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Maka was humming to herself as she prepared a warm plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash-browns along with a glass of milk. Soul pulled a chair for himself and sat at the table waiting for his food.

"Oh! Good morning, Soul. I didn't hear you enter the room," Maka said as she turned her head ninety degrees to look at him. She frowned. "Soul, I'm making you breakfast. The least you can do is come over here and get it yourself instead of sitting there like a puppy ready to be fed!" Maka said flatly. Maka grabbed her plate and glass and walked over to the table. She took the seat in front of Soul.

Soul sighed and got up. He trudged to the counter and picked up his food. Instantly, the smell of the delicious, warm breakfast made him smile.

"Maka, I really appreciate you cooking everyday… thanks." Soul strolled back to the table and sat down. Maka was astonished. Usually, Soul and her would argue over the most trivial things, but today, there was a different aura in the air.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate. Subsequently, Soul looked up at Maka. He stared momentarily at her simple, yet cute, face. Something about his meister just made him happy. _Was it how responsibly admirable she was? Was it how she never gives up? Or was it how she continually strives to protect him even though he was supposed to protect her? _

"What?" Maka's voice snapped Soul out of his trance. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Soul replied bluntly. He looked to the side quickly in order to avoid Maka's eye contact. Maka glared at Soul doubtingly with her fork in her mouth. Soul looked back up at Maka. Her curious jade eyes were focused right on him. His face reddened and he avoided her gaze again.

"Did I do something?" asked Maka concerned. Soul looked at her with sudden alarm.

"Of course not!" he retorted, "I was just…thinking." Maka looked slightly relieved and he said those words. They continued to eat. _This is delicious,_ Soul thought. He scarfed down the remaining bits of bacon and stood up. He put his plate in the sink and gulped down his glass of milk. He turned around and leaned on the counter. He gazed at the back of Maka's head trying to think of why she was different to him. _She's smart, cute, nice __**and **__she cooks for me. She's protectant, simple, and diligent. I like everything about her!_ Soul thought to himself. He froze._ I… like…everything about…her? I…like…__**MAKA**__?_

The sound of Maka's chair being pushed across the old, worn-out wooden floor made Soul realize that Maka had finished eating.

"There, you're doing it again! You're staring at me," Maka said as she walked toward the sink.

"Oh, sorry. I was…deep in thoughts. I didn't realize I was staring at you." _Lies. _ Soul rushed out of the kitchen with a reddened face. "Thanks again for the meal!" he hollered from the hallway. Maka was startled. She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Much On Mind

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

**[Death Weapon Meister Academy; DWMA]**

"Soul…Soul…**SOUL**!" Professor Stein was glaring at Soul.

"Uwah, what?!" Soul sat up and thought for a second. _Oh. I'm in class. Crap. _

"Soul, since you're not listening, I'd like you to go stand outside." Professor Stein said sternly. Soul stood up and walked out of the room. Outside the door, he leaned casually on the wall and sighed. _Usually Black Star is the one outside of the classroom. _

"Hey."

Soul looked up. _Speak of the devil._ There Black Star was, making his smug face as if he was the greatest hero to ever walk the earth. Soul studied him for a while. _What on earth did he do this time? It's not surprising though. He's always getting in trouble for __**something**__. _Soul continued to stare at Black Star until he finally said something.

"I bet you're wonder what awesome thing I did this time, haha!" Black Star gloated.

"Not really," Soul said uninterestedly as he looked off to the side. Black Star frowned as he noticed how Soul wasn't too interested.

Meanwhile, inside the classroom, Tsubaki sat next to Maka. Maka was reading as usual.

"What's up with Soul today? He never gets sent out of the classroom." Tsubaki asked Maka concerned. Maka gazed up from her book and thought for a moment.

"Hmmm…I don't know. He has been acting weird at home, too." Tsubaki looked worried but she let it go. Maka stopped and thought about it for a second. Maka shrugged it off as nothing.

_[__**KIN KON KAN KON; Bell Ring] **_

__Maka sat clenched to Soul on the back of his motorcycle as they rode home. The two of them were both deep in thought. Maka was thinking about what could possibly be on Soul's mind, and Soul was thinking about Maka. For the majority of the time, they sat in silence. Maka's head began to hurt as she worried too much for Soul. She laid her head on Soul's back and slowly began to fall asleep. His soft white hair brushed against her face in a soothing motion. The wind blowing her own hair was truly relaxing. Maka's mind was in peace. All she could think about was that moment and how happy she was. Nothing else remotely mattered. She smiled.

"Uhh…Maka? Could you… loosen your grip? It's starting to hurt." Soul said quietly in his deep sweet voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Maka felt embarrassed. She lifted her head and glimpsed at Soul. His face was soft and caring, yet fierce and strong. His jagged white bangs made him look cool and familiar. Maka relaxed and laid her head upon Soul's back once again. His back was nice and broad. She buried her face in his jacket. Soon enough, she fell asleep holding onto Soul's firm waist.

"Hey Maka…" Soul began slightly nervous, "How would you feel if I said… that I liked you?" Soul paused in wait of an answer. _No reply. Maybe she's thinking about it. Maybe she's too polite to turn me down. _Soul glanced back at Maka who had already fallen asleep. Her innocent face was tilted with her mouth subtly open. _She's just too cute_, he thought. The motorcycle slowed to a stop. They had arrived home. Soul put one foot on the ground and leaned to the side. He turned his head to gaze at Maka. She was fast asleep but still clinging to him. The world seemed to be at a standstill and Soul was the center of it. He couldn't think of anything more peaceful than this moment. He loosened Maka's fingers and put one arm under her knees and the other arm around her back. He lifted her up and carried her inside the house. Once he got into her bedroom, he carefully laid her on her bed and pulled the comforter over her. _I missed my chance to tell her… I'll let her sleep for now. It wouldn't be cool if I just woke her up. I know she would just Maka chop me. _With that, Soul got up and left.


	3. Chapter 3 Chocolates

**Chapter Three:**

Note: Sorry, this chapter was rushed and short. I had plans today, so I wanted to submit at least one chapter instead of having you guys wait until tomorrow.

* * *

"Hmm? What happened?" Maka sat up in her comfortable, warm bed and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it? Maka looked at her nightstand and the alarm clock there read six-fifteen. She wondered how she got back home. Maka yawned loudly. "The last thing I remember was leaving the academy. Soul drove me home like usual. **SOUL**! That's right! I fell asleep on Soul's back. He must've carried me inside the house_." _Maka said out loud. She withdrew from the bed and walked into the living room. She carefully scanned the room for any signs of Soul being near. Clearly, Soul was no where to be found. Maka strolled over to the sofa and plopped herself upon it. She was reaching for her book that was located on the coffee table when she caught sight of a little yellow slip of paper. "Hm?"

'Out buying groceries, be back in a few - Soul'

"Ohhh. Okay. I wonder what he's buying. I'm hungry, now that I think about it. Well, whatever he brings home, I'll cook up something delicious tonight. Hey, maybe I should make dessert ahead of time, just to thank Soul." Maka got up excitedly and dashed into the kitchen. She grabbed her apron and peered into the refrigerator. Nothing was in sight but milk, eggs, lemons, and mangoes. Maka opened the pantry curiously hoping to find more ingredients. All that was available was sugar, baking soda, flour, honey, nutmeg, cinnamon and raisins. "Perfect! I have just enough ingredients to bake a mango cake, Soul's favorite!" Maka said delightedly. She began making the cake.

**[At the grocery store] **

_Hmmm. What would Maka want? I probably should've waited until she woke up and then asked her what she needed from the store. Ughh, this is so not cool. _Soul continued to wander the aisle without having the slightest clue of what to get. He wheeled his cart into the produce aisle. Seeing as to how Maka always made vegetables taste great, Soul piled a few of everything into his cart. _Oh, I doubt there's any bacon left. Oatmeal, we need oatmeal! Eggs are probably running low too. Eh, just in case we need more milk, I'll get some of that too. _Subconsciously, Soul was constantly reminded of that morning during breakfast when he realized he like Maka. Soul kept tossing items into his cart. Most of the items were food items. Soul thought he had finished shopping when he came across a shelf of chocolates. _Chocolates are cool. I think Maka would like some chocolates. Should I get a big box or a small one? A small box would be casual. I'll go with a small box. _Soul picked up a small box of chocolates that were wrapped delicately in glossy, blue wrapping paper tied with a gorgeous pink bow. He put the box separate from all the other items so to avoid it getting ruined. Walking to the check out line, Soul's mind was still on the box of chocolates. _Maka'll love them. _

Soul mounted his motorbike and put all the paper bag filled with food in the basket in the back. The only thing he kept with him was the box of chocolates. he put that in his jacket pocket. He sped home in a hurry. The fresh breeze hitting his face was a nice feeling. Soul started humming. The tune was very familiar. It was the tune of the song that he played on the piano when he first met Maka. With all the events they've gone through together, their friendship had grown assuredly strong. It was inevitable that they would end up here. Even though their souls weren't the perfect match, they still indeed had a strong bond.

The motorbike screeched to a stop and Soul hoisted all the grocery bags through the front door. He yelled, "Maka, I'm home!"


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise, Surprise!

**Chapter Four:**

Note: This is the last weekend of my Spring Break. So starting today, I won't be updating everyday. D; It'll at least be updated once a week if possible. Thank you everyone who's reading this. I appreciate your reviews (:

(P.S. If this chapter isn't the best, my reason is I only had roughly one hour of sleep, haha)

* * *

Soul walked into the house and immediately inhaled a sweet scent of mangoes. He walked further and recognized the scent. It was mango cake. Disregarding all the things he had previously on mind, Soul was mouthwatering and hungry. He dropped all the paper bags. The toppled over bags sent cans rolling down the hall and left fresh produce lying on the floor. Soul flew to the kitchen in an instant. To his surprise, Maka stood there with a beautiful mango cake with colorful, sugary sprinkles. Soul stood in awe.

"Hi Soul." She grinned holding the cake out to Soul. "Go ahead, cut yourself a piece." Maka giggled. Soul beamed and delightedly took the cake to the table. He carefully cut it with the cake knife so as not to mess up the delicately designed words that read, "Soul and Maka; Partners & Friends". Maka patiently cut herself a piece as well. They sat at the table and Soul devoured his piece in a split second while Maka had only taken her first bite.

"Hey Maka, is it cool if I get another piece?" Soul said casually.

"Help yourself." Maka gestured towards the cake. Soul had already gorged his second piece and continued to acquire his third.

"Mmm, Maka, this is my favorite type of cake, mmmm." he said in mouthfuls.

"I know." Maka giggled. "Last time I made dessert, I made shortcake and you mumbled that you liked mango cake better."

"Oh, I didn't mean that I wanted you to go through the trouble of baking one though!" Soul responded quickly. He snickered, "But I think it's cute that you remembered." Maka blushed. She sat with one elbow on the table and her cheek in her hand whilst eating with her other hand. She stared at Soul as she ate. He was now inhaling his fourth piece.

"Uwah, what?" Soul noticed Maka staring. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he said with a confused face.

"Hahaha, you have cake on your nose." Maka smiled and wiped the cake away with her finger. Soul's face reddened. _Yikes, that was embarrassing. Not cool, man. _Even after Maka had wiped away the cake, she continued to gaze at him with admiring eyes. He pretended not to notice, but he was actually feeling the pressure to do something that would impress her. That's when he remembered the chocolates.

"Oh! Dude, I almost forgot," Soul grasped hold of the box in his pocket. Maka looked curiously at Soul. "I bought these while I was at the store. Here, they're for you. " Soul scratched his head in an awkward stance. Maka was dazzled and anxiously took the box. She untied the bow and thoroughly unwrapped the shiny blue paper. She opened the box and revealed a wide variety of assorted chocolates. Inside was a note attached that said "To the meister that I truly value and **love**." Maka was overwhelmed. She didn't know how to respond. She had noticed how Soul and her friendship had flourished and was pleasant especially these past few days, but she didn't expect that Soul had fallen in love with her. Soul waited for her reply in eagerness. Maka simply blushed and stood up. She walked to Soul who was now looking up at her.

"Soul…thank you, **very** much for these. I love chocolates." Soul was a bit disappointed to her reaction, but just as he was about to say something, Maka leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned around and walked off. Soul turned scarlet.

"Erggghhh…I think I ate too many pieces. I'm stuffed and now I feel queasy." Although, Soul knew he was queasy for an entire different reason. He looked at the clock. It was nine-thirty. Soul decided he would head off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Simple Invite

**Chapter Five:**

Note: Phew. I miss Spring break. Haha, busy week for me. So I'm probably going to be sticking with the schedule of one chapter a week. I mean, at least, I'll **try **to do that. Thanks again for all the reviews. They're fun to read.

* * *

Soul woke up the next morning to the light of the sunshine slipping through the window blinds. He crawled toward the window before his bed and opened the clasp. He lightly pushed the glass pane outward and inhaled the fresh, crisp morning air. He looked up at the massive, baby-blue sky. The sun was perfectly aligned in the center, laughing in its deep voice.

Soul leapt off his mattress and stumbled into the den. A formal white envelope lay on the counter with "Soul Eater Evans" written on it. Curiously, he anxiously examined the eccentric envelope. With the perfect letters and symmetric arrangement, this letter could only be from a certain someone. _Kid. _Soul opened the envelope and read the letter to himself. It was an invitation to a formal party. Soul glanced at the clock that read nine o'clock. The party was to be at 8 PM. _Of course Kid would choose to set the time at __**eight**__. Crazy reaper. _

The place was unusually quiet. Soul scanned the house for Maka. She was no where to be found. Putting the letter back on the counter and caught a glimpse of the same envelope on the coffee table except this envelope had "Maka Albarn" written on it. Soul strode into the kitchen to discover a plate of food laid out for him. _I guess Maka already ate. _He sat down sluggishly and wolfed down his breakfast. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Soul grabbed his plate and proceeded to put it in the sink. He aimlessly opened the refrigerator door, peering inside. _Hm, there's still some cake left over… mine. _He nonchalantly grabbed a piece and stuffed the entire thing in his mouth. He then heard the front door of the house open and Maka came through the door. She walked in to see him looking up at her from behind the refrigerator door with a mouthful of cake.

"Soul, you slob!" Maka remarked out of instinct. She marched toward him and said gently, "Didn't you think to save me a piece?"

"I did save you a piece." Soul retorted. Soul reached to take the last piece and handed it to her. She grinned. After going out, Maka was rather hungry. She devoured the cake in a split second. Soul watched her carefully and said, "Now look who's the slob." He gazed at her for a moment and smirked. "You have icing on your cheek." He lightly held her chin and leaned in close. Maka froze in bewilderment as Soul calmly licked the sweet cream frosting off the side of her face. Soul carefully receded while Maka lost her balance and stumbled a little. Her face was flushed in embarrassment. At last Maka regained the strength to say something.

"Where did that come from?" She asked shyly. Soul snickered in amusement.

"I couldn't help myself. You were just too cute," he answered. "So, should we go to Kid's party tonight? I assume you've already opened your invitation, right?"

"Oh yeah, we should definitely go. I like going to these things." Maka bounced back to regular self. "Don't you like them?" Soul looked off to the side.

"I'm always awkward at these types of gatherings." He didn't look too comfortable with the idea. Maka contemplated the general party idea. Right away, she glanced back at Soul.

"That's okay. I'll be there with you. We're a team, you never have to feel alone." Maka encouraged Soul until he felt better. They both agreed to go and have a good time.

**[Eight o'clock] **

"Come on, Soul, we're going to be late," Maka called out to Soul. He scrambled to the door where Maka waited patiently. She wore her simple, yet elegant black dress. Her hair was in pigtails like usual, but she had tied them with bows. Soul wore his dark red shirt with a black suit and tie. "Ready?" Maka said cheerfully. He nodded. They two left the house and headed off to the party.


	6. Chapter 6 Party at Eight

**Chapter Six:**

* * *

"Welcome, Maka and Soul. Come on in and join the party," Kid charmingly said as he gestured towards the entrance. Maka nodded graciously and entered with Soul. Inside, elegant wine red curtains draped behind the center stage. Tables of food filled the empty spaces that used to be there. Enormous candles placed precisely around in perfect symmetry. Maka admired the scene in awe.

"Look, there's Black Star and Tsubaki! C'mon Soul, let's go say hi," Maka tugged on Soul's arm and dragged him towards their friends. She greeted Tsubaki and Black Star whilst Soul stood off to the side. Black Star beamed and continued to eat plates of food galore. Soul, who was disinterested, peeked past Maka to see Black Star. Black Star noticed and leapt up. Soul grinned and they gave each other their usual high five. Soul picked at Black Star for showing no manners. He told Black Star it wasn't cool and Black Star grinned back. The two joked around and Maka felt happy that Soul was enjoying himself. Soul glimpsed at her in approval. _I'll be social. Just for Maka. _Black Star returned to his juicy chicken leg that awaited him. Soul sighed. _There's no help for this boy. Tsubaki, I feel sorry for you. I know Black Star's embarrassing. _Dr. Stein approached the group of students.

"Hello, how are you guys? Having fun?" Stein asserted unstably. Without a doubt, Stein drank too much champagne. Without waiting for a reply, Stein hobbled off to Nurse Medusa. Medusa slouched when she saw Stein approaching her. Tsubaki and Maka looked at each other and shrugged. They continued to converse cheerfully. Soul and Black Star had a conversation of their own. Kid strolled over with Liz and Patty on either side of him.

"They should be playing some dance music soon. I presume everyone'll be dancing, right?" Kid questioned expectantly. Patty wiggled and laughed behind Kid. All the others looked around awkwardly, not really wanting to dance. Kid smiled broadly. "That's fine, as long as you--"

"I'M THE GREAT BLACK STAR! HAHAHAHAA." Everyone whipped their heads toward the stage to see Black Star laughing and being the center of attention. He boasted more and more. Death the Kid burst with anger and forgot all he was going to say.

"You fool! Get off the stage!" Kid chased after Black Star. Soul hit his face with the palm of his hand. _That idiot. _Maka examined Soul. She grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

"Uwah, Maka, what're you doing?!" Soul remarked. She giggled at his clumsiness. Without answering, she let Soul lead as they danced. Soul tilted his head down and looked into her eyes. Maka glowed, showing how happy she was. A silence filled the pleasant moment. A mutual feeling of affection stood between the meister and the weapon. Maka was light on her feet which made it easy for Soul to guide her. They were meant to be partners even if their souls didn't agree with each other. Abruptly, Maka stopped and Soul looked at her with puzzlement. As he began to speak, Maka took hold of his arm and pulled him out the door into the hallway. The corridor was eerie with darkness and the muffled music coming from the party room. She led him further down the hallway until they reached a certain door. Maka paused for a moment and glanced at Soul. Just as he was on the brink of saying something, Maka pushed the door opening to reveal a dimly lit room. A lamp sat on a simple table in the corner of the small room. In the middle of the room, lay a marvelous, classy, black grand piano. Soul gazed in awe and confusion. He followed Maka towards the piano and they sat on the cushioned bench. Unable to put his thoughts into words, he assumed that Maka wanted him to play a song for her. Lightly, he laid his gentle fingers on the bright white keys and began to play. Unlike the other times he played the piano harshly, this time, he played with grace and appeal. Maka watched compassionately. The melody was sweet and nostalgic. This was the song he had played for her when they first met. Maka could feel the music flow through her mind. She listened closely to the perfect song. Soul finished his final note softly. He retracted his hands and turned towards Maka.

"Should we head back now?" Soul asked coolly. Maka embraced Soul unexpectedly. Instinctively, Soul proceeded to hug Maka back. They pulled away from each other and stood up. They exited the room holding hands, walked through the hallway and into the party room.


	7. Chapter 7 Beyond Adorable

**Chapter Seven:**

Note: Yo. Sorry, I didn't update last week. I was taking a break from a busy week. But I've was thinking about chapter seven and plotting. To make up for the late update, I tried to work harder on this chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

Death the Kid thanked all his guests that attended his overly fancy party and bid them all a good night and farewell. Patty stood to his right side and giggled as she saw the abnormally shy Maka and Soul. Patty cheered gleefully at them and patted Maka on the back as she walked out the door.

Once outside, Soul took a big breath of the crisp, chilly air that the nighttime had brought on along with the grinning, lemon-colored moon. Seeing as to how arriving at one of Kid's party in a motorcycle was cheesy, Soul didn't bring his motorcycle, but instead, walked. This meant they were to stroll back home in the cold. Soul sideward glanced back at Maka whose teeth chattered as her eyes directed toward the sidewalk. Soul slackened until Maka was leading. At that moment, he removed his sumptuous, black tuxedo jacket and carefully placed it upon the shoulders of Maka. Surprised, Maka looked up at Soul in question. Rather than answering her curiosity, he merely caressed her arm expressing awkward affection. Maka laughed softly as her weapon showed a warm color on his face. Together, they continued to walk home. Soul trudged along drowsily beside Maka. She held onto Soul's warm hand to guide him home. The frisky coldness around the two had helped in keeping both awake, although Soul was on the brink of sleepwalking. At long last, they had reached the front steps of their home. Upon entering the cozy, toasty house, Soul was slumberous and collapsed on the living room couch. Maka walked into the kitchen to grab a glass a milk.

"Soul, do you want to take a shower first? Otherwise, I'm going to take my bath which could take a while," Maka called out as she poured her milk. When hearing no reply, she turned to find that Soul had already fallen asleep. She smiled sympathetically at how tired he was. She glided across the living room floor and into her room. Retrieving a medium sized blanket, Maka laid it on top of the open-collared Soul. His face appeared perfect and peaceful as he snored lightly in his sleep. Then Maka noticed that Soul was mumbling something softly in his unconscious state.

"Mmm….Ma….Maka…I really…love you…" Soul practically whispered and rolled over to his side blocking his face from view. Maka laughed sweetly.

"I love you too, Soul." She brushed his silky, white hair from his face and lightly kissed him on the forehead before heading into the bathroom to draw her bath.

Soul woke up the next morning to find a rather large pair of breasts in his face. Immediately, his noise spurted out blood. He exclaimed as a flirtatious Blaire lay on top of him. An irked Maka stormed into the living room and chopped a thick book onto Soul's head. Blaire transformed back into her precious kitten form which she called "Bu-tan". Soul was in a comatose state after the blow to the head. Knocked out the majority of the morning, Soul finally woke up around three in the afternoon and clutched his head in confusion while a sharp pain returned to his skull. Having no memory of what had happened this morning, Soul stood up and the blanket covering him fell to the floor. _Hmm? What's this…it's Maka's blanket. What's it doing here? More importantly, why am I on the couch? _Just as he thought for a second or two, one by one, he recalled the things that had happened the previous night. He remembered the party, the dancing, the music, the piano, and the journey home. He also painfully remembered the incident that happened that morning. He inspected his surroundings in wonder as to where exactly Maka had gone off to. Soul meandered to all the various rooms in the house. Then, he became cognizant that the curtain on the balcony door was pulled back. He ventured toward it and found Maka on the balcony. He observed her in adoration. She was sitting in a lawn chair with her legs propped up on the table. In one hand, she held what he presumed to be her lunch which was bruschetta on a golden, toasted slice of bread. In the other hand, she held a book that she read as she ate. Beside her plate existed a cup of green tea that steamed calmly. The subtle breeze barely brushed her face, but enough for her blonde hair to be swept to the side revealing her sweet grass-green eyes. She laid the food down and took a sip of tea without ever looking away from her book. Soul faintly slid the glass door open and slipped through. Closing the door as silently as he could, Soul tiptoed to the side so that Maka wouldn't be able to notice him there. A curious, little black cat, however, did notice and pranced to the door. Bu-tan, unable to enter onto the balcony because of the closed door, seated herself and watched as Soul made his way toward the blonde. Maka, who was on the verge of finishing her delightful, simple lunch, placed the last remaining piece of bread in her mouth and Soul took this chance to be cute. He bit the other end of the toast to catch Maka's attention. She stared into his vivid red eyes and blushed. Soul, eager to make the first move, chewed at his end until the space between the two was no more and ended up kissing Maka passionately just like how a cool guy would in a movie.


	8. Chapter 8 Final Chapter

**Chapter Eight:**

_Wow._ It's been WEEKS. I am so sorry. XD I actually wrote this on paper during school and my classes because they bore me. Anyway, I just haven't had the time to type it up and upload. Busy playing The World Ends With You (which, by the way, is great). Oh and on the 24th of April, I went to Kami-con and got none other than the one and only Vic Mignogna to sign my Soul Eater book. Official Death Scythe/Maka's daddy! He even wrote **"MAKA!!!"** underneath his autograph. Best. Thing. Ever. Last chapter of "Something Different". Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed the ride.

---------------------------------

A certain little, black cat sat impatiently at the glass balcony door. What seemed like only a moment to Soul was an eternity to Bu-tan. The miniature kitten began scratching and meowing at the glass pane. Soul and Maka glanced up abruptly. In a sense of annoyance, the couple laughed in a carefree way. Soul looked back at Maka and then faced the door. Bu-tan stepped aside to allow Soul in. Maka remained seated while lost in thought.

Bu-tan followed Soul as he walked to the couch. He plopped himself down and flung his arm onto the back of the couch. Soul took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey Blaire, what do girls like?" staring at the cat that sat on the coffee table.

"Lingerie." Bu-tan grinned selfishly. Soul dropped the conversation and thought to himself. Just then, Black Star burst through the front door. Tsubaki followed him with an uneasy look as though apologizing to everyone for Black Star's actions. Right behind Tsubaki walked Death the Kid with Liz and Patty on both sides of hi,. Black Star beamed like breaking and trespassing was okay.

"Yooooo, Soul! …Soul? Where'd he go?" Black Star yelled in an obnoxiously loud voice.

"I'm over here, idiot," Soul replied from the couch which was facing the opposite direction from the door. Black Star cruised around the couch to give Soul a high five. _Well this is certainly a nice surprise…_ "What're you doing here?" Soul furrowed his brow.

"C'mon, we're just here to hang out…Hey, you have any food?" Black Star peered around in eager to find the refrigerator. Soul nodded towards the kitchen and Black Star took the liberty to rush out of the living room.

"Disgrace…" Kid muttered with his head titled down. Soul questioned him. "SOUL! You must slouch properly and evenly!" He pulled Soul roughly until he was in the center of the couch with both arms laid back behind. _How in the world do I slouch perfectly?! _Death the Kid nodded approvingly. "Perfect symmetry," Kid smiled. Soul leapt off the couch causing Kid to scream and shrink into a ball on the ground. "My symmetry…" Kid sobbed.

Maka finally entered the living room with a book in her hand.

"Oh, hi everyone," Maka said cheerfully. Everyone greeted Maka and Black Star walked in from the kitchen carrying stacks of food.

"Where's the special meal?" Black Star demanded. Maka showed a confused expression. "Every star has to be greeted like royalty! So where's my feast?!" Black Star said confidently. Tsubaki smiled sympathetically. Soul stood and grabbed his keys to his motorbike.

"It's alright. I'll go buy ingredients. What do you need?" Soul gestured to Maka. Maka took a moment to contemplate. That's when she came up with the perfect thing to make.

"Well, it's no feast, but it's a **very** special snack," Maka said sweetly and then told Soul the ingredients. Soul nodded and snatched his keys from the counter. Soul mounted his bike and started the engine. It was around midday when he left. Soul arrived at the grocery store. He meandered mindlessly around the store until he had gathered everything he needed to get. He passed a case of beautiful colored flowers of all sorts. The bouquet of deep red and rare blue roses particularly stood out to him. He picked them up and put them in his cart. Before checking out, Soul noticed Death City's most well known coffee shop, Deathbucks Coffee. _Man, I could really use some coffee to wake me up._ He turned his cart towards Deathbucks. The perky shop keeper welcomed Soul.

"What can I getcha, honey?" the blonde worker said in a Southern accent. When she looked closer at Soul, she acknowledged how attractive he was.

"Uhh~ I'll have… a Death-a-Latte," Soul answered slowly while pondering what to get Maka. "OH! And a frozen hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and hot fudge." The clerk smiled cheerfully.

"Coming right up!" She hummed to herself. She prepared both beverages quite skillfully. In a matter of minutes, the clerk brought the drinks to the counter. "Here ay go," she smiled, "$9.65." Soul pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"Keep the change," he turned and walked away. He took a sip of his hot drink while breathing in the sweet steam of his Death-a-Latte. He checked out and hurried home before the frozen hot chocolate melted. When arriving at home, he honked his horn and Maka ran out the front door to help him with the bags. Reluctantly, Soul hid the bouquet ahead of time.

While Maka was busy getting the paper bags, Soul hands her the Deathbucks drink. "Here. I know how much you like chocolate," Soul said softly. Maka looked into his bright ruby eyes and then looked at the drink in his hand. She accepted it and gave him a hug.

"Thanks…so much, Soul," Maka slurped the delicious chocolate. When she gazed up, Soul touched her nose and wiped away the whipped cream with his index finger. He licked his finger.

"Mm. It's good," Soul said while laughing, "Let's go inside." Maka nodded.

Upon returning to the house, Black Star was already yelling to get attention. Maka headed toward the kitchen to begin making a certain dish. Death the Kid and Black Star succeeded in keeping all the guests entertained with their bickering. Everyone had a good laugh and a good time. A fresh, sweet aroma filled the air.

Maka entered the living room with the colorfully decorated mango cake. Soul widened his eyes and smirked. He was the first to dash towards Maka.

"Uwahh! Looks so good!" Black Star shouted and pushed Soul aside. Soul scoffed. Maka sliced all the pieces evenly. She passed around the plates of mango cake. Soul obtained his slice and admired his piece for a moment. He was really happy. He took his first bite and immediately felt his taste buds dance.

"Wow, Maka, this is incredible," Tsubaki cheered. Kid nodded in agreement. He glorified its perfect symmetry.

"Yeah, yummy! Hahaha, eh eh!" Patty gobbled her slice completely and messily. Soul savored his piece by eating slowly. Everyone laughed at his peaceful expressions.

"Uh, Maka, while I was at the story, I saw these and thought you might like them…" Soul said shyly. He handed the beautiful bouquet of roses to the proud Maka.

"O-oh…t-thanks!" Maka stammered. Liz shoved Patty lightly and pointed to the blushing couple.

The night ended with happiness and laughter.


End file.
